Sword and Guns
by KingBeasta
Summary: Naruto and Tayuya have been dating for three years in secret. Tayaya is tired of Orochimaru's obsession for the sharingan and immortality and Naruto is tired of everyone in konoha favoring Sasuke Uchiha and not respecting as a ninja so the two plan to leave their own personal hell and entering a new world with a fresh start smart Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki with two swords strapped to his back he has a sword that which looks like Hayate Gekko's his second sword is an O Katan the hilt is blue blue with red flower patterns , the now new chunnin Shikarmaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Choji Akimichi are huddle up after getting their first S-rank mission to rescue Sasuke Uchiha from going to Orochimaru so the chunnin and gennin are setting a plan.

After finding about Orochimaru's ninjas are same ninjas that have caused the death of the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi they each knew this wasn't going to be easy mission even Naruto the somewhat dense Naruto Uzumaki.

"Not just are we going up against Orochimaru's elite ninjas but we have to take in account of Sasuke Uchiha fighting back. Naruto-san didn't Sakura say Sasuke-san left the village when he was promised power?" asked Shikamaru looking at the blonde jinchuriki.

Naruto nods his head "yeah she did she thinks Sasuke-teme left due to his curse mark but unlike her I know Sasuke-teme he left willingly. Sasuke-teme has always crave power he mostly left Konoha believing the village was no use to him." said Naruto he remembers all the times Sasuke would act arrogantly believing he's the strongest he remembers all the time Sasuke would try to put him down, it would've worked but since at a young age he was taken care and train by Genma and Haytae because of them Naruto started reading and training at a young age, the two shinobi drill in his head that politics and knowledge are very important to become a great leader. When Naruto was reading he found Hanzo of the Salamander and Tobirama Senju he found each men interesting he started to mold himself to be a great ninja.

"So, Sasuke Uchiha didn't actually get taken away but left of his own choosing, man what a drag troublesome Uchiha." said Shikarmaru. Each of them nod their heads agreeing with the Nara chunnin "but sadly he don't have any information on the enemy so, we're basically going in blind." hissed Shikarmaru the young genius didn't like how they knew nothing of their enemies plus Shikarmaru didn't doubt if they were able to defeat Orochimaru's elite the snake sannin would most likely send someone else as back up.

"Alright guys let's go! " ordered Shikarmaru they each nod their head heading towards the enemy but unknown to both Sasuke Rescue Team and Sound Four another plan was set in motion by none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Tayuya.

Naruto then thinks back when talking to Sakura Infront of the village he then narrows his eyes at the teammate he believe to be weak he didn't hate her he just didn't like her reason for being a ninja.

 **Flashback**

Naruto Uzumaki is standing Infront of a crying and distress Sakura Haruno while Naruto has a passive and small frown on his face looking at his pink haired friend "Naruto please bring Sasuke-kun back to me! I-I-I wasn't a-a-able to get Sasuke to stay b-b-but I know your the only one that can bring Sasuke-kun back!" yelled a crying Sakura balling her eyes out at the man she love left the village joining Orochimaru. "So, please on a promise of a life time... please bring Sasuke-kun back to me!" cried out Sakura she then stares at Naruto waiting his answer after three minutes of silence Naruto breaks the ice.

Naruto eyes turn icy blue "no." said Naruto this left her shocked she believed Naruto would agree with her promise since he always takes his promise seriously.

"But why I thought you were myand Sasuke-kun's friend!" Yelled Sakura.

Naruto with his still passive face just stares at her "Sakura you really don't know what my true ninja way my true ninja way is to protect what the village no matter the cause, tell me Sakura-san why did you become a ninja?" asked Naruto.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing she thought Naruto saw her as his friend and she honestly didn't understand him at all "I wanted Sasuke-kun to like me and be close to him!" yelled Sakura with conviction but all Naruto wasn't surprised he was honestly disappointed.

Naruto then glares at Sakura she then backs away at him glaring at her" you're an idiot Sakura." stated Naruto with out a care in the world.

"Wh-wh-what?" stuttered Sakura.

"You said you the reason you wanted to be kunoichi is to impress Sasuke-teme right?" Asked Naruto with the hint of disappoint in his voice she nods her head.

Naruto just shake his head "your a disgrace of a kunoichi." said Naruto leaving everyone around him shocked.

Sakura was even more shocked "wh-wh-what?" said a shocked Sakura.

"you say you became a kunoichi to impress Sasuke-teme your a disgrace as a kunoichi let me ask you something how long do you train?" asked Naruto. Sakura then mumbles something "what was that?" asked Naruto wanting to know what she said.

"I said I don't train!" yelled a crying Sakura.

"Thought so." thought Naruto "Sakura during your fight with Ino was so pathetic I thought I was going to fall asleep " said Naruto staring at Sakura behind him the Sasuke Rescue Team is shocked at his coldness but Shikarmaru notice Naruto tone wasn't laced with cruelty.

This caused Sakura to get angry "Why you being so cruel Naru-baka!" yelled Sakura glaring at Naruto.

Naruto doesn't back away he knew what he was saying was cruel but it needed to be done "Sakura-san I'm not trying to be mean I'm trying to get you to open your eyes. At the chunnin exam the only strong kunoichi were Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Kin while both you and ino were at low gennin level now listen Sakura I will bring Sasuke-teme back but not for you but to be judge as a possible traitor if I must I will kill him but I will only do this as a last resort." said Naruto this left Sakura shocked at first she thought Naruto was being mean and cold hearted but he was trying to help to become a strong kunoichi.

But unknown to everyone his mind wasn't one the uchiha but on something entirely different this would be the last day the people of Konoha would ever see the blonde Uzumaki.

As Naruto walks away he then thinks about is other lesson he was taught by Genma "discreet is the most powerful tool of a ninja" thought Naruto he then closes his eyes concentration on what will transpired.

 **Flashback end**

As the Sasuke Rescue Team travel through the Forrest each of the shinobi of konoha know this going to be on tough fight and be the test of their true limits.

As Behind looks around with his Byakugan he sees the chakra of four individuals carrying a large box Neji then focus on the box he quickly notices inside the box is their target Sasuke Uchiha. Neji then narrows his lavender eyes "I've found them they're just head of his." stated Neji.

Kiba then looks at Shikarmaru "so, Shikarmaru we're just going in with no plan?" asked the canine shinobi Shikarmaru sighs loudly.

"It's Troublesome Kiba-san but no, we know nothing about the enemy or what they're capable we're going in blind." said Shikarmaru in a lazy tone.

Everyone nods their head "right let's go guys and remember don't let your guard down." said Shikarmaru everyone nods their head as Naruto and the time finally caught up with Sound Four the pro ninjas glare at the Sasuke Rescue Team.

Sakon then smirks at the Konoha ninjas "well well if it isn't the Konoha trash leave now and we don't kill you! " threatened the leader of the Sound Four.

Kiba clicks his tongue, while Shikarmaru, Naruto, Choji, and Neji just glare at them heatledy but unnoticed by everyone Naruto glare isn't as heatedly everyone Naruto eyes soften as he lays his eyes on Tayuya. He then thinks back on the day after the invasion.

 **Flashback**

At the funeral everyone is grieving over the people who'd died in the invasion but they were each grieving over the loves one but most of the shinobi were morning the now deceased Sandaime while everyone was crying the blonde Naruto is standing next to his former sensei Genma and Hayate now former girlfriend Yuago, Naruto was close to Hiruzen seeing him as a great man but he saw Hayate as a surrogate brother and someone he trusted he stopped seeing Hiruzen as a grandfather when he found out who his parents were and he wasn't helping him with his shinobi skills .

He had found out he's son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze Kushina Uzumaki and a member of the Uzumaki Clan he even saw Genma has a surrogated older brother.

He then notice Genma and Yuago walking Infront of the young boy Naruto looks up at the two with fresh tears in his eyes he then notices Genma has Hayate katana. "Wh-wh-what is it Genma-Nīsan?" asked a still crying Naruto.

Genma then puts his hand on his shoulder causing Naruto to look up at Genma with his teary eyes "I know it hurts Naruto you can pull through this I know you can." said Genma smiling at his former student.

Naruto nods his head viscously in a understanding tone but the gennin heart still ache in pain at the lose of his surrogated brother/sensei and the hokage they might have spread apart but he was still sadden at the death of Hiruzen. "Also Hayate-koi wanted to give you this." said Yuago as she hands Naruto his katana.

As Naruto reaches for his sensei's katana he couldn't help but to tear up more "Hayate-sensei wanted me to have his katana?" asked a speechless Naruto.

Both Jounin nod their heads "he said he wanted to give you his sword after the chunnin exam Hayate was impressed with you. Naruto-kun he believed you were ready and finished your kenjutsu Technique Hayate believe you completed his kenjutsu style as a show of completing your kenjutsu training he wanted to give you his sword as a sign of respect " said Genma who's proud of the young Uzumaki .

Naruto nods his head with tears in his eyes but not in sadness but in joy, joy at his sensei actually being proud in him "I'll make Hayate-sensei and you proud of me!" yelled a confident Naruto with his voiced laced with conviction.

Genma then places his hand on his head smirking down at his student "you've already made me proud kid I was really impressed with your fight with both Kiba and Neji." said a smirking Genma but his voiced laced with proud he saw Naruto as a great student and someone who took everything he and Hayate taught him like a sponge after the feeler moment they each stood in silence paying respect to their friends and love ones after the funeral is over Genma leaves heading toward a bar to drink his sorrows away while Yugao heads back to her and Hayate home as they left the only one still at the funeral is Naruto Uzumaki student of Genma and Hayate.

Naruto is seen gripping his now new sword his eyes are now bloodshot red from the crying "you can come out now." said Naruto not even turning his head around to see who it is. After some time training with his chakra he found out he can sense the emotions of people which came in handy this ability especially came in handy when him and Team 7 faced off against Orochimaru in the Forrest of Death.

As he patiently waits for the person to speak but Naruto already knows who it is since Naruto tokd that person to meet him here. As Naruto waits for the person to talk he then feels two slender arms wrapped around Naruto he then feels someone rubs her cheek against his causing him to put in pleasure "I missed you foxy-kun." said a girl in a feminine like tone but the time she used caused him to have a shiver down his spine.

"I missed you to red-chan." said Naruto he then relaxes as the female rubs her cheek against his she stops rubbing her face against his she then pulls closer towards Naruto with her lips inches away from his whiskered cheeks. As she brings her lips to Naruto's chiseled whiskered jaws as she kisses Naruto's cheek blush pink.

Naruto then turn his head around looking at the girl around his age the girl has long red hair reaching her back the girl has brown eyes this girl is Tayuya of the Sound Naruto's girlfriend who he'd known for over 3 years.

Tayuya growls at Naruto he raises his eyebrow at his girlfriend she suddenly blushed crimson Tayuya reaches her hands out grasping Naruto cheeks as she stares at Naruto intensity. Naruto stares back with same effect, both blonde and redhead start breathe heavily. With each of them breathing heavily both konoha and too ninja can feel each other's hot breathe hitting their face both of their cheeks turn atomic red while having their eyes laced with nothing but love,desire, and want with one of another.

"I fuckin' missed you Naruto-kun." breathed out Tayuya as she stares at in her boyfriend's deep blue eyes feeling as if she stare to long she'll be suck in, she then moves her hands up to his blonde spiky hair she slowly lowers her arms wrapping them around his neck.

Naruto caress her soft both checks he then lowers his arms wrapping them around her waist "I miss you to Tayuya-chan." said Naruto the two then bring their faces closer to one another until both lips are touching finally kissing each other. This they had was tender, loving, and most of all full with desire the kiss they share was also passionate, so passionate it would make you feel like you can see their love for of the other. As they continue their kissing Tayuya decides to bring up another notch she then starts to lick Naruto's lip for access as he allows her tongue access entering his mouth Naruto the child of prophecy and Tayuya of the North Gate battle for dominance, the two then feel the need of air they regretful separate from each other only leaving a trail salvia.

As they finish their make out session Tayuya leans her head again Naruto neck at the wonderful make out "w-w-well you...sure missed me... Tayuya-chan." breathed out Naruto.

Tayuya grins at Naruto but with her head being buried in his neck he's unable to see her grin "shut the fuck up Naruto-kun. I haven't seen you in five god damn fuckin' months!" said Tayuya she then looks up at Naruto now having a sly grin appear on her blushing face "and don't..fuckin'...act like you didn't fuckin like it ( **Orange Fox** ) Orenjikitsune-kun" said Tayuya in a teasing tone.

Naruto nods his head not bother by her cursing since he's use to it he's actually happy she stopped calling him Shithead "true I do. I love everyone moment being with you and being by your side makes me feel like luckiest man in the world ( **Song Princess** ) Ulta ōjo-chan" said Naruto as he kisses her nose causes Tayuya to let out a soft laugh. After minutes of silence the two just stood together enjoying being in each other's presence.

Tayuya then decides to be the first one to talk "So, Naruto-kun thought of away for both us to fuckin leave Konoha and Orochimaru without being fuckin' hunted every mother fuckin day." said Tayuya even though the two have been going out for three eyes they knew it was only a matter of time when someone finds out two ninjas from enemy villages find their own ninja is dating their enemy.

The only people who knew Naruto is dating is the now disease Hayate, Genma, and Yuago as for Tayuya she didn't tell any one from her village since she knew she couldn't trust any of them with this information and not telling Orochimaru about it just thinking of her snake master pisses her off.

Naruto then allows a sly grin looking like a fix who has its pray sighted and know it's going to eat good. "Actually I have I've found a time and space jutsu created by Tobirama Senju." said Naruto.

Tayuya raises her eye brow "what's it gonna do send us somewhere else around the fuckin world? "asked Tayuya Naruto shakes his head no Tayuya honestly wasn't so sure about this jutsu.

"No the jutsu doesn't send us to another location it sends us to another world another alternate world." said Naruto he then enjoys seeing his redhead girlfriend shock face leaving gapping like a fish out of water.

"So if we use this jutsu wouldn't someone else be able to use this jutsu?" asked Tayuya she didn't doubt Naruto she just didn't want leaf or sound ninjas chasing after them. She then notices Naruto starts to grin but she couldn't wonder why "are you gonna fuckin' tell me silent" yelled Tayuya as she quickly wanted an answer.

Naruto chuckles at her he feel well knows of her hot temper attitude and sometimes her impatience "no they wouln't be able to go after us because going to this world is one way trip you can't enter the same world and the jutsu would just enable any from using the jutsu to get their. So, if we get there we don't have to worry about the leaf or sound Tayuya-chan." Said Naruto.

This caused a grin to appear on her face "and if they did found us missing those fucking pussy ass bitches would just think we died and someone burned our fucking bodies." Said Tayuya with a full blown grin Naruto matches her grin with his own nodding his head. "Your a fuckin genius you that babe. But I was wondering what is this jutsu called?" asked Tayuya.

If Naruto was grinning he was now having a shit eating grin appear on his face showing off his fangs making the young ninja look like an actual fox. "The jutsu is called **Thunder Emperor's Ascendance of New Space** (Atarashī Supēsu no Sandā Kōtei no Yūsei)." said Naruto he then drops his grinning face "but the jutsu requires alot of chakra luckly I have enough chakra to actually perform the jutsu but we both have to do the right hand signs if he missed even slightly he'll be killed by the jutsu. Tayuya-chan do you still want to perform the jutsu?" Asked Naruto wanting to know if she truly wants to go through with the jutsu.

After a minute of silence Tayuya thinks over the choices and the pros and cons of actually doing this. "I'd rather die than being a fucking slave to that snake pedophile Naruto-kun. Besides if we do die fuckin die at least were gonna die together Foxy-kun. Besides we aren't going to fuckin die Blondie we're going to leave this shithole." said Tayuya smirking Naruto matches her smirk.

"Ahaha your right I'd rather die with by beautiful girlfriend than anyone else and your right Tayuya-chan we are leaving this world." said a smirking Naruto cupping her cheek.

This action caused the redhead to blush crimson Naruto would always mention how beautiful and pretty she is but it still causes the the redhead to blush.

 **Flashback end**

Naruto closes his eyes he then pulls out his katanas glaring at Sakon. Kiba growls at the two headed ninja.

Just as Shikarmaru was going to have his team take the now captured Sound Four but before they can do it Sakon's twin brother Ukon is up in a tree glaring at the Nara. "We won't be that easy to defeat leaf scum." hissed Ukon.

The white haired twin launches himself off the tree as he comes at Shikarmaru with amazing speed cocks his fist back punching Shikarmaru on the back of the head causing Shikarmaru to fall. Doing this caused the heir of Nara clan to break his concentration of his shadow possession jutsu.

When this happen it cause the leaf ninjas to be shocked but if you look at Naruto you would see his eyes narrowing "so that's Sakon and Ukon Kekkei Genkai able to split themselves apart.

Kidimaru smirks sinisterly at the Konoha ninjas "did you tree huggers really think it would be that easy?" grinned Kidimaru.

Jirōbō steps in front of the Konoha team he then actuates his Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu **(Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness)** thejutsutraps the leaf ninjas inside a self-repairing dome of earth which is almost instantaneously able to reform, . Allowing Jirōbō to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside. Jirōbō turns to his team" Go I'll hold them back Orochimaru-sama needs his body!" said Jirōbō they each h nod their head leaving the over weight ninja to handle the leaf ninjas.

Inside the cave Kiba had used his Passing Fang and choji his huge human bolder. But just as Kiba got ready for his fang over fang Neji quickly puts his hand on the brash canine shinobi. Kiba gets angry at Neji stopping from trying to break through the earth dome "What Neji-san we gotta break this stupid thing!" yelled Kiba.

Neji just sighs at the idiot "What you're doing isn't working this dome is able to absorb chakra so you're basically wasting your chakra. We need a plan." stated Neji.

They each nod their heads "I have an idea." said Naruto everyone then looks at Naruto awaiting his plan he then sighs "since the dome well absorb our chakra based we need to get through it without using chakra but what I'm about to do you aren't going to like it." said Naruto.

Shikarmaru then sighs "well we don't have enough time to come up with another plan so, Naruto do what you need to do." ordered Shikarmaru and what he said was true.

Naruto just smirks he then looks back at his teammates you might want to step back they did what he said backing up against the wall Naruto smirks he goes through the hand sighs of Boar, Snake, Ox, and Bear he then claps his hands out of his sleeves two sealing papers come out "Great Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Apollo's Morning Star Horse **(Gō Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Aporomōningusutā no Uma)** " said Naruto everyone watches at the two exploding tags glow so bright it's blind them almost feeling like they are starring at the sun it self.

Naruto then throws the two sealing papers what happened left them shocked as he threw them a huge explosion of yellow light brighten ups forcing them to block the light from blinding them when they uncover their eyes they are free from their prison.

"Choji you take him while we go ahead! " ordered Naruto Choji nods his head.

"You can count on me! " yelled Choji charging at Jirōbō.

 **Time skip** (everyone knows how it went down)

Naruto stands next with Shikarmaru as both of them facing off against Tayuya Naruto gets into his fighting stance while Shikarmaru gets ready for his next plan of action "you ready Naruto?" asked Shikarmaru getting ready to double team the redhead.

Naruto nods his head smirking "hell yea! " said Naruto but before they can do anything against Naruto turns towards Shikarmaru.

"Naruto what is it? " said Shikarmaru but he doesn't say anything he quickly pulls out his chain scythe Naruto swings it around cutting Shikarmaru across the chest before Shikarmaru can react to why Naruto attack him Naruto placed a sealing papers on his chest. "W-w-wh-why...N-N-Naruto." asked Shikarmaru as he groans.

Naruto then sighs running his hand through his blonde hair "that seal on your chest is a Chakra Draining Seal, Shikarmaru I'm sorry but if I tell you want I'm about to do you wouldn't let be do it. I just want you to know I'm glad we're friends and I'm free from the village." but just as Shikarmaru could asked what he's talking about Shikarmaru is passed out from is chakra being drain.

Naruto then looks towards the huge crate containing the last Uchiha. Tayuya nods her head taking unstrapping the crate from her back seting it down. "And now to make sure Sasuke-teme doesn't cause a problem." said Naruto he then throws seven explosive tags. Both Naruto and Tayuya watched as the crate blows up with flaming woods and body parts flying around.

"So ends the Uchiha clan." smirked Tayaya she then glances back at Naruto "So did you booty trap this fucking place?" asked Tayuya.

Naruto nods his head "Yeah when I blew up the earth dome i had 30 shadow clones to set the explosion tags all over this place making it seem we died under the trees and unable to retrieve but it won't matter by the time Shikarmaru awakes we'll be long gone." stated Naruto Tayuya nods her head and scoffing at the leaf ninjas.

Naruto then seals his chain scythe "Alright let's get this shit started. " said Naruto he then goes through the hand signs of ,Ox, Bird, Boar, Bear, Snake, dog, Ox, and Tiger he then claps his hand together Tayuya moves over to Naruto placing her hand on his shoulder " **Thunder Emperor's Ascendance of New Space (** Atarashī Supēsu no Sandā Kōtei no Yūsei). " said Naruto he then releases a large amount of chakra Tayuya adds her own to help the blonde uzumaki.

As the jutsu activates both redhead and Naruto are covered in blinding blue eclectic chakra both Naruto and Tayuya grits their teeth in frustration at releasing a large amount of chakra. Naruto then starts pouring in some of Kyuubi's chakra Naruto's hair becomes wilder, his nails becomes claws, his canine like fangs start to grow becoming fangs, his traditional whiskers start darken and Naruto blue eyes transform into red fox eyes Naruto then starts gain a red bubbling chakra cloak one tail appears.

Tayuya looks at her boyfriend she couldn't help but to blush at seeing her now sexy boyfriend she then quickly gets out of her own world focusing on the task at hand Tayuya then activates her curse mark as she activates her Level 1, it spread across her entire body in straight lines spreading out in a jagged, zigzag pattern. She quickly goes into her Level 2 form, her skin became a dark shade of brown, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae, and two black vertical markings appears under her eyes. Tayuya's hair become longer, growing to her thighs and several horns appears on the top of her head, which grow when she exerts herself. Naruto then looks towards his girlfriend having similar thoughts as Tayuya when she saw her boyfriend enter his Kyuubi mode he then shakes his head focusing on the task at hand "we're almost done Tayuya-chan." said Naruto she nods her head but suddenly Kimimaru appears Naruto excepted seeing this man since Tayuya told him about Orochimaru's loyal subordinate.

As Kimimaru looks around he noticed the dead body parts of Sasuke Uchiha this caused Kimimaru to get angry glaring at Naruto and Tayuya with his eyes full with hate. "So you betrayed Orochimaru-sama I'll kill you Tayuya and the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." said Kimimaru he then pulls out a bone sword from his shoulder he then charges at the two but two start to glow brighter.

Tayuya smirks at Kimimaru she then flips him "fuck you bitch, fuck that faggot Orochi-pedo, and fuck Orochimaru's sex toy Believe It! " yelled Tayuya both Naruto And Tayuya glow in a blinding the light then collapse releasing a powerful discharge of chakra and lightning but just as the jutsu went off every where in the Forrest explosions could be heard injuring and killing both enemy and ally alike and unfortunately Kimimaru was right Infront of the chakra blast Obliterating him into a bloody corpse.

As this was happening an unconscious Naruto and Tayuya were flying through a wormhole the jutsu worked it had absorb their chakra but in doing so the jutsu absorb both their chakra including Kyuubi and the curse mark. The jutsu had fully absorb the cursed mark it had also absorb both of their chakra but not enough to kill them but enough for them to live. As this was happening Kyuubi no Kistune was experiencing total hell because he's a being of chakra the **Thunder Emperor's Ascendance of New Space** (Atarashī Supēsu no Sandā Kōtei no Yūsei **)** is absorbing every single chakra from the bijuu leaving it permanently dead. " **No No this can't be happening I am** " said Kyuubi as be starts to fade away on this day Naruto was no longer a jinchuriki and Tayuya wasn't a subordinate of Orochimaru.

As they enter the worm hole Naruto gets send to a traditional looking house but Naruto isn't twelve years old body the jutsu also deageed the two of them leaving infants.

Suddenly the now infant Naruto is crying two grown adults around the age 22 they head to see what was the commotion and to their surprised they see a infant blonde baby wrapped around in orange clothes. The baby is crying at the cold of night " what you think we should do?" asked the woman.

"Well my dear I say we take in." paused the man he then picks up the baby and handed the baby to tge woman he then stops crying at being hugged by the woman she smiles seeing the snuggle up to her. As this was happening the man found a name tag on the orange track suit having the name Naruto.

The man then smiles "how about Naruto." said the man Naruto then starts to giggle and dialogue hands. "Naruto it is!" said the man.

 **With Tayuya**

Just as Naruto was transported to house so was Tayuya. The now infant Tayaya was Infront of a large two story dark blue house at the sound of hearing a man and woman around the age of 24 years old came out with Remington shotguns. But when they went outside they notice the crying was coming from a redhead infant both gave each other an knowing smile they pick up the baby who snuggled to the woman.

"So her name is Tayuya what a pretty name don't you think Hun?" asked the woman.

The man couldn't argue since he thought the name was cute "yeah, now let's go inside little Tayuya probably doesn't like the cold." said a man.

As they bring Tayuya in their house this started a new life as neither of them being a jinchuriki or subordinate of Orochimaru. Now they can lead a normal life. But this isn't the last time they would meet him the two will meet again but not for 12 years old darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: i will be updating**_ ** _Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Never Again , Snake Empire, Twins of Space , The First Warlock , Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Student of the Scorpion, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 _(After I update Sword and Guns, I'll_ _be working on Student of the Scorpion, The First Warlock, Never Again, and Snake Empire)_

 _Now everyone here's chapter 2 of Sword and Guns and a little FYI i never abadon any of my stories I just don't like too so if any of yall worry i might just drop a story i started writing dont trip i wont just abadon it._

* * *

 **Recap**

 _As this was happening an unconscious Naruto and Tayuya were flying through a wormhole the jutsu worked it had absorb their chakra but in doing so the jutsu absorb both their chakra including Kyuubi and the curse mark. The jutsu had fully absorb the cursed mark it had also absorb both of their chakra but not enough to kill them but enough for them to live. As this was happening Kyuubi no Kistune was experiencing total hell because he's a being of chakra the_ _ **Thunder Emperor's Ascendance of New Space**_ _(Atarashī Supēsu no Sandā Kōtei no Yūsei_ _ **)**_ _is absorbing every single chakra from the bijuu leaving it permanently dead. "_ _ **No No this can't be happening I am**_ _" said Kyuubi as be starts to fade away on this day Naruto was no longer a jinchuriki and Tayuya wasn't a subordinate of Orochimaru._

 _As they enter the worm hole Naruto gets send to a traditional looking house but Naruto isn't twelve years old body the jutsu also deaged the two of them leaving infants._

 _Suddenly the now infant Naruto is crying two grown adults around the age 22 they head to see what was the commotion and to their surprised they see a infant blonde baby wrapped around in orange clothes. The baby is crying at the cold of night " what you think we should do?" asked the woman._

 _"Well my dear I say we take in." paused the man he then picks up the baby and handed the baby to tge woman he then stops crying at being hugged by the woman she smiles seeing the snuggle up to her. As this was happening the man found a name tag on the orange track suit having the name Naruto._

 _The man then smiles "how about Naruto." said the man Naruto then starts to giggle and dialogue hands. "Naruto it is!" said the man._

 _ **With Tayuya**_

 _Just as Naruto was transported to house so was Tayuya. The now infant Tayaya was in front of a large two story dark blue house at the sound of hearing a man and woman around the age of 24 years old came out with Remington shotguns. But when they went outside they notice the crying was coming from a redhead infant both gave each other an knowing smile they pick up the baby who snuggled to the woman._

 _"So her name is Tayuya what a pretty name don't you think hun?" asked the woman._

 _The man couldn't argue since he thought the name was cute "yeah, now let's go inside little Tayuya probably doesn't like the cold." said a man._

 _As they bring Tayuya in their house this started a new life as neither of them being a jinchuriki or subordinate of Orochimaru. Now they can lead a normal life. But this isn't the last time they would meet him the two will meet again but not for 12 years old darkness._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

 **With Naruto**

A whole year has passed since the former jinchuriki and shinobi has arrived in the new world. The jutsu **Thunder Emperor's Ascendance of New Space** (Atarashī Supēsu no Sandā Kōtei no Yūsei) had also had another effect on Naruto besides of absorbing his chakra and destroying Kyuubi but also wiped Naruto's mind clean but it isn't all bad for the blonde.

Luckily he has an amazing family his father Mokin Hibana ( **Bird of Prey/ Fire Petal** ) who's a master swordsman of his own dojo and several other dojos around the world. His mother Haruna Hibana ( **Spring / Fire Petal** ) who's also a bo staff master, she even has a degree sociology and another one in medicine, and now Naruto has something he never had before an older sibling. He now has an older sister who's 7 years old her name is Samāmūn Hibana ( **Summer Moon/ Fire Petal** ) and just like her parents she knows kenjutsu and bojutsu.

While Naruto and Tayuya were separated but on the bright side both were able to get rid off both of their curses. Naruto's curse being the jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Jutsu and no longer being inside his prison known as Konoha while, Naruto lived in the village his whole life it had always felt like a prison to him.

Samāmūn has shoulder length light brown hair, she had two bangs reaching down to her left eyebrow. She even has freckles across her cheeks. She has slanted shaped eyes which are surprisingly light green. She wears a white long sleeved shirt, on the left side of the shirt is a little pocket on the pocket is a red sun and her sleeves are red in color. She's also wearing wearing cherry red skirt she also, wears black leggings under her skirt, and wears white socks that have cats on them.

Samāmūn smiles brightly at her baby brother who smiles back at Samāmūn. Naruto let's out a chuckle and claps his hands cheerfully. Samāmūn covers her eyes "where's Samā-chan?" asked Samāmūn in a cutesy voiced causing the blonde baby to smile. She then uncovers her eyes smiling widely at her brother "here I am!" exclaimed Samāmūn Naruto laughs loudly.

Samāmūn let's out a chuckle as she watches Naruto laugh which makes him look like a fox, which is quite humorous since Naruto used to be the jinchuriki of a tailed beast who was a giant fox. As Naruto laughs we walks towards his big sister until his face is inches away from hers Naruto then places his small hands on Samāmūn's cheeks causing her to laugh she stares in to his blue eyes. "What is it Naru-chan?" asked Samāmūn in her baby talk voice.

Naruto then ket's out a happy squeal he then get's off of her entering the kitchen he then squeals cheerfully seeing his mother.

Haruna has freckles across her cheeks she has , her hair is brown in color it reaches down to her bottom, and has six bangs coming down from her face. She has light green colored eyes and has bright pink lips and wears purple-blue eye liner. She wears a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, and wore a dark blue outer wrap that had a purple pelt, and wore black socks.

Haruna then let's out a small eep she looks down seeing Naruto gripping onto her kimono she smiles down at her child. "Hi Naru-chan you need something honey?" asked Haruna with a smile since he couldn't talk Naruto just kept pulling on his mother's kimono with a small smile. "You want me to pick up Naruto-chan?" asked Haruno Naruto squeals in excitement as he bounces up and down with a chuckle.

She then bends down picking up Naruto who let's out a cheerful squeal of excitement Naruto then rubs his face against Haruna's cheek. Which causes the elder brunette to smile at feeling her son's whiskers cheeks up against her own cheeks. She then walks over to the couch and see's her husband Mokin sitting on the floor crossed legged meditating.

Mokin has narrowed shaped eyes, he has yellow-orange colored eyes. His hair is blue-purple in color, he has his hair in a curly and spiky style with a small ponytail. He has soild silver hooped earrings he's dressed in an all black kimono.

Haruna smiles at Mokin "hello dear." said Mokin in a calm voice that held respect and power. Naruto then let's out a gargling noise Mokin still with his eyes clossed he gains a peaceful small smile "ahaha, yes it is good to see to you too my child." said Mokin with a small.

Just as Haruna and Naruto sit on the couch, Naruto bounces up and down in excitement. The blonde then looks towards his mother smaks his hand on her chest causing Haruna to sigh "and now it's time to feed Naruto-chan. I just wish he had another way for getting my attention when. Most babies cry when they are hungry but he hits you" said Haruna.

Mokin smiles at his wife "our son is just unique now go feed him dear." said Mokin Haruna nods her head heading towards the kitchen and feeds Naruto lice pieces of pars and milk.

After than Naruto yawns exhaustively Haruna then carries the blonde baby to his room. "You had a long day didn't you?" asked Haruna with a small chuckle Naruto's response was to yawn loudly as he rub his eyes she then puts her child in his crib it doesn't take long for the blonde to enter the dream realm.

Haruna smiles at her sleeping child "have a good nap little one." said Haruna as she watches her sleeping child she then smiles brightly she was honesty grateful for being blessed with such a child.

 **With Tayuya**

While Naruto lives inside a traditional Japanese home Tayuya lives inside a two-story modern Japanese home that has three bedrooms, three bathrooms, one kitchen, and one living room. Just like Naruto Tayuya was free from her own curse which is the Cursed Seal of Heaven ( **Ten no Juin** ) thus freeing her from the control from Orochimaru the missing nin and Snake Sannin.

While both redhead and blonde were sent to a new world she was free from her own prison which was Orochimaru. If she had not Journey to the new world then she would've been found out by Orochimaru or Kabuto she's dating Naruto. And if Orochimaru didn't kill her Kabuto but thankfully for Tayuya she won't ever have to worry about the snake sennin or the medic nin.

Just like Naruto who had gain a family she had gain one herself her father Jūdan Kyōryūshima ( **Bullet/Dinosaur Island** ) is a former military sniper now we works as a social worker helping families when they need it and in some cases reuniting families. Tayuya's mother Kāihuā Kyōryūshima ( **Blossom/ Dinosaur Island** ) who's a police officer, and she even has a 13 year old brother named Kusashiro Kyōryūshima who's already decided he wants to join the navy.

While Naruto's family is a family of swordsman and swords-woman Tayuya's family is a family of miltary and cops. Which is ironic since Naruto was trained by Genma and Gekko which seems like Naruto will be trained in kenjutsu once again. This could be the work of fate but neither Naruto or Tayuya believes in fate.

Kāihuā is a Chinese woman with pale yet fair skin, she has gold hooped ear earrings. Her eyes are teal in colored. Her hair is Autumn red, she keeps her hair in a bun with three strands of hair sticking out. Kaīhuā wears a black tank top with the kanji lead ( **铅** ) on it. She wears sweat pants that have pink dolphin on them, and she has white socks on.

Next to her is Kusashiro who has short autumn red hair, his hair reaches his shoulders. His eyes are orange in color the child is wearing a red and blue Spider-Man shirt. he's wearing black basketball shorts and white socks. In front of the two a one year old Tayuya is laughing and giggling away as she bounces up and down Kusashiro chuckles at his baby sister as he plays with her "she's hyper today isn't she kaa-chan?" asked Kusashiro looking at his mother.

Kāihuā smiles motherly at her son and looks back at her red head daughter "that is true Kusashiro but you forget she just woke up and she's happy to see us." said Kāihuā with a smile she then looks at her daughter"you miss Mama-chan, Ani-kun, and Papa-kun?" asked Kāihuā in a baby voice.

Tayuya smiles brightly at her mother and lets out a baby chuckle "Ma-Ma!" exclaimed Tayuya in a happy tone.

Kusashiro looks in awe at his baby sister "woow, Tayuya-chan is already starting to laugh she's so smart!" exclaimed Kusashiro with a happy grin.

They both hear a deep chuckle causing the two to turn around and see Jūdan standing behind them with a sly smile.

Jūdan has orange narrow colored eyes, the man has narrowed jawline he has a small scar on his chin. His hair is grey-green in color, he kerps his hair slicked back with both sides shave. Jūdan wears a black punisher shirt the skull on the shirt is blood red. He wears a black diamond rolax watch, he wears mid-night blue fitted jeans and wears black socks.

Jūdan smiles at Kusashiro "my dear boy, you shouldn't be surprise." said Jūdan bends down and picks up Tayuya she then smiles brightly at her dad "you seem to forget this beautiful girl is very smart. Aren't you my red." said Jūdan in a cheerful tone.

Tayuya smiles at her father "Pa." exclaimed Tayuya her family smiles at Tayuya with pride and joy, if only they knew Tayuya their adopted daughter was Tayuya of the North Gate, member of Sound 4, and Kunoichi of Otogakure.

 **Time Skip - 5 years Later**

The years that has gone by have great for both Naruto and Tayuya, Naruto had started learning to use the bokken and surprisingly well, surprisingly for the Hibana. Unlike in his world Naruto was brash, loud, and slightly unintelligent but because he has people raising him he has become quite a smart and cunning child. Even in class he was voted as Hall Monitor he was quite the energetic child always playing with people always making friends.

Naruto was also, very studious thanks to his mother, he even when got high scores on a test he would never really gloat about. But this had made alot of his classmates jealous Naruto and just like any other school he was bullied while, some would run away not Naruto he just wouldn't back down from anyone so, what did the blonde did every time some tried to bully him he fought them and won.

But Naruto couldn't really understand why he's so good in fight while, he did learn self defense by both of his parent. Fighting for Naruto just felt natural as if he's been fighting his whole life. Which unknown to Naruto he wasn't wrong he may have forgotten about his ninja training but it seems as if his body hasn't. The young blonde would even find himself using the phrases such as "Dattebayo and Ya'know" but the young swordsman still doesn't quite understand why these two phrases feel as natural as breathing. The only way Naruto could explain is "it feels...right for some reason. It's as if these words have a deeper meaning." but nor him or his family knew what was so special about the words he uses He even had a love for the color orange and ramen which his parents found odd since Naruto hasn't ate ramen before.

Now Tayuya her life was good she had a father that teach her about guns, a mother who taught her how to fight and surprisingly the redhead knew had to fight thanks to her intense ninja training by Orochimaru and Kabuto. Her brother would teach her how to use a a BB gun since using real guns was obviously a big hell no. She took all their lessons like a sponge but just like any person she had her own quirts.

Tayuya could be at times impatient and short-tempered especially when you make her angry but her father had drilled in the necessities for being patient, and cool headed but this still didn't stop his little spit fire to get angry. Tayuya and her family just couldn't figure out why she was so short-tempered she would at times find herself annoyed at certain people which the 5 yearvold found strange.

She even found herself to love music which ironic since in her old world she used a demon flute to fight but here in this world. The music is able to calm her mind and is able to calm her down when she's habing a nightmare, out of all the instruments young Tayuya loved to hear it was the flute, the redhead just felt drawn to it as if it is calling to her.

Tayuya also found out she was quite good at shooting and one of the legs she would always pratice on are snakes her parents would tell her not to mess with the snakes but she just had an unconscious hate for snakes which she found strange since a snake has never done anything to her she just hated them.

She wasn't just good with a gun but also, good in school everyone knew not to messed with her since her mother was a cop and father used to be in the army but just like all schools you have that one bully who's just an ass. But sadly, for said bully Tayuya doesn't take shit from anyone. She beat the living shit out of the bully and some how had literally kick the bullies teeth after that she called the bully "shithead" which she found odd since she had no idea where the word shithead came from, she'd asked her parents and they said it's a bad word. While life for each were going great for the two they simultaneously had a dream a week ago.

Naruto's dream was strange but to Naruto it didn't feel like a dream it felt...almost real to real.

His dream consisted of strange and bizarre images of a giant orange-red fox, with red eyes, and nine tails, a giant red toad toad, a strange kunai, a yellow flash, and an eye that is blood red and unlike regular eyes this one waa different it held three commas circling around.

That night Naruto woke up covered in sweat, his face fulled of tears, and him screaming as if someone has going to kill him. Both parents and his sister had ran in his room wanting to know what's wrong with him. But, as they came in they saw Naruto and his bed covered in sweat while each tried to calm him down Naruto just kept his arms wrapped around Samāmūn's waist. Samāmūn had decided to sleep in his room which Naruto was grateful for.

Around the same time Tayuya also had her own nightmare that seemed a little to real to just be a nightmare or dream. In her dream she dreampt about strange images such as a flute, piccolo, a burning house, dead people, a man smiling at her, a strange forehead protector having a stone graved on it, and a clay dog. Subsequently, she woke up to screaming atound the same time as Naruto. Her parents had stormed in her room, her brother would have but he had joined the Navy, so this leaves both her parents to comfort her.

They calmed their daughter by singing a lullaby by time they finished singing Tayuya was alreadly alseep with a small smile. Both Jūdan and Kaīhuā looked at each other with worrief, how could they not whatever their daughter dreamed about was scary enough for Tayuya to scream in fright.

Neither parents of Naruto and Tayuya didn't know these dreams weren't actually a dream but a glimps of each of their past. How could they know even if they did know they couldn't really explain what happened besides no one would belive them.

 **Time skip - Four Years Later**

They are now 9 years old, this is around the time their bodies are starting to change that's right Naruto and Tayuya had hit puberty. While most girls hit puberty at the age of 8 and 10 she hit puberty at 7 which meant she had her period before any of her friends. Luckly, her mother had explain the concept of becoming a woman to her daughter a year earlier so Tayuya wouldn't start freaking out.

And just like Tayuya, Naruto had started his puberty at the age 8 a whole, year before the boys start puberty. While, they were dealing with puberty they had more dreams of their past life neither knew why they were having these dreams or how to stop these dreams.

 **Naruto's Dream**

Today was a normal day in konoha except a six year old Naruto was in the hospital with bandages no Naruto wasn't up all night unfortunately, he was beaten by a group of angry villagers. Why was Naruto attacked by the villgers well, Naruto had to research a shinobi of his choosing and Naruto had decided to research Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage.

While he was walking home he bumbed into them, Naruto being the kind-hearted boy apologize to them. But unfortunately, for him kindness wasn't there instead angry and hatred and they took it out on Naruto which had led Naruto to the hosptial in bruises and injuries and surprising Naruto didn't have any broken bones.

So, Naruto lays in the hosptial bed with a scowl on his face and Hiruzen standing next to Naruto with head down having a downcast expression. Sure Naruto was quite a forgiving person but there's only so much the young blonde could take and the sole member of the Uzumaki had finally reach his limit.

Hiruzen turns his head to Naruto "Naruto-kun I know your mad but you shouldn't hate them Naruto-kun, hating them won't do any good." said Hiruzen in a grandfather tone.

But Naruto just glare at Hiruzen with his piercing blue eyes "so them hurting me would?" asked Naruto with anger in his voice.

Hiruzen then sighs softly "that's not what I meant Naruto-kun, and you know it. You should forgive them, after all it's the right thing to do." said Hiruzen as he lectures the young Uzumaki.

Naruto then rolls his eyes at Hiruzen tired of the same old lecture. Every time when the villagers attacked him Hiruzen would always say you should forgive and forget. But Naruto just couldn't besides what sane person would just forgive people that caused them harm and even when he fights back he get's scolded. Which made no sense to him.

Whenever he asked Hiruzen why do the villagers hate him or why doesn't he have parents it's always the same answer "I don't know" but Naruto knew he was lying to him. Did he like no did he trust Hiruzen not really.

"Why should I forgive them, I'll never forgive those who hurt those are innocent I don't care what their reasons are." said Naruto he then get's up from his bed and glares at Hiruzen. "Besides I'm tired of you constantly lying to me." said Naruto in a quite tone he then walks towards the door but Hiruzen puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder causing Naruto's blue eyes to gaze into Hiruzen's own brown eyes.

Hiruzen then stares into Naruto's eyes "Naruto-kun i'm not lying and I would never lie to you." said Hiruzen in tone that gave conviction.

Naruto doesn't stop glaring at Hiruzen "then answer me this old man, why do all the villagers glare at me and why shouldn't I be mad at them?" asked Naruto.

Hiruzen sighs loudly at this old man knew what he was doing wasn't right but the villagers needed a scapegoat he just didn't know what he wa doing was truly worth it after all his and Naruto's relationship wasn't like how it was before.

The aged kage looks down to the blonde "I don't know why." lied Hiruzen in an almost defeated tone.

Naruto sighs at the lie "then i'm leaving old m- I mean Hokage." said Natuto as he exits the hospital leaving the Sandiame Hokage shocked behind believe since Naruto had always called him old man. As Naruto exits the hospital he makes his way to **Training Ground 04**.

As Naruto walks through the village each of the villager and ninja alike either glare or snarl at the young blonde, but Naruto has gotten used to the glares which was truly sad. Since no one should get use to it. The blonde haired jinchuriki takes off his bandages he then sighs at this, no matter how much he get's hurt he always heals Naruto was just happy that they didn't cut any of his climbs off.

Naruto has finally arrived at the training ground, the training ground has a dirt field thst's about 30 miles long. The training ground has several of target practice boards. Naruto then pulls out ten kunais, he throws the kunai at boards but he misses the bulls eye this had gone on for an hour until he hears a sigh Naruto turns around see a man but this isn't just any man but a jounin.

The jounin has brown, shoulder-length hair which hangs about his face and brown eyes. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the standard jōnin outfit and has a senbon in his mouth.

The jounin rubs the back of his jead with a calm expression Naruto just stares at the jounin "who are you?" asked Naruto.

The jounin then gains a half smirk "isn't it proper to introduce yourself first kid?" asked the jounin.

Naruto then blushes in embarrassment he then rubs the back of his head nervous "ehehe, sorry I wasn't havibg a good day my name is Naruto Uzunaki." said Naruto with a nervous grin.

The jounin smirks at this "my name is Genma Shiranui, so kid what are you doing?" asked Genma watching Naruto's awkward stance.

Naruto then smiles at this since most people look at him with hate but noy this Genma person "i'm practicing my kunai and shuriken throwing ya'know!" stated Naruto with a grin.

Genma just raised his eyebrow at Naruto "then why are you in that strange stance it's all wrong." said Genma in a calm tone but in the inside he was angry at the fsct the instructors had taught Naruto a wrong stance.

Naruto tilts his head in confusing "what you mean Genma-san?" asked Naruto.

Genma with his senbon in his mouth let's out a soft yawn "it's quite simple Naruto. That stance your in is all wrong." said Genma as he stares at Naruto's stance thst's akin to a drunken bear trying to sit down. "Alright Naruto, your stance is all wrong whoever taught it to purposely taught it to you wrong. Now Naruto relax your shoulders and knees, bring your legs a little closer and bend your legs a little." ordered Genma he then smiles as Naruto does what he says.

"Now through the kunai." said Genma Naruto throws the kunai and almost lands a bull eye which Naruto jumps around in excitment.

"I did it I did it, I did it dattebayo!" yelled Naruto as he jumps around with a large grin Naruto then loses his grin and starea at Genma "why did you help me Genma-san not that i'm not grateful but why?" asked Naruto.

Genma grins down at Naruto "because I see you have a lot of untapped potential Naruto also you remind me of a friend of mine." said Genma.

Naruto blinks his eyes rapidly "really who do I remind you of?" asked Naruto with a wide grin.

Genma smirks at Naruto "actually you remind me a little bit of my friend Anko and Guy. You can be as loud as Anko and you work hard as Guy and let me tell you sonething both Anko and Guy are incredibly strong but the other reason why I helped you is because I've been looking for a student to train." said Genma shocking Naruto.

Naruto with his mouth open stares at Genma "wait you don't me?" asked Naruto with a shellshocked expression.

Genma just nods his head "yes your right Naruto I want to take you as my student there's also someone who I want you to meet, grab on to me." ordered Genma Naruto just raised his eyebrow and Genma just gave him that "just do it look" Naruto grabs onto Genma and both shunshin away from **Training Ground 04**.

The two then appear in front of a dango shop while at most times it's crowded with jounin and chunin a like it seems like the dango shop is almost empty with only a few jounin most notably Anko and Kurenai are sitting at a table. Genma searches through the bar searching for his friend Gekko Hayate as he searches he finds his friend.

Gekko has short brown hair, dark-coloured eyes and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he is a young man, he has pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back.

Genma grins at Gekko as Gekko drinks some of his tea, Gekko looks up seeing Naruto and Nenma which causes him to smile. "I take it you finally have Naruto as a student?" asked Gekko.

Genma nods his head "yea, I told you I was going to get Naruto as my student." said Genma with a grin.

Naruto looked between the two men in confusion "wait what? What are you two talking about?" asked Natuto.

Gekko grins at this "you see Naruto Henma has been wanting you as a student for some time and subsequently, I made a bet if Genma can get you as your student I will help." said Gekko with a smile.

"Wait does thst mean?" asked Naruto.

Gekko stands from his seat "yes for now on please call me Gekko-sensei." said Gekko with a smile. Naruto then smiles brightly looking like a grinning fox.

 **Naruto's Dream end**

 **Tayuya's Dream**

While Naruto had lived in Konoha Tayuya had lived in Kusagakure ( **Hidden Village in The Grass** ) and unlike Naruto's parents who were killed when Naruto was norn Tayuya actually lived with her parents her father Shitōn ( **Death Tone** ) was a jounin in the village he had a special skill he had a battle Piccolo an instrument that allows him to channel chakra through it thus allowing him to perform ninjutsu with his instrument. Tayuya's mother Urin ( **Rainforest** ) was an elite jouinin capable of controling grass her grass ninjutsu is similar to Hashirama's Wood Release ( **Mokuton** ) just not on a grand scale Urin also had skills in genjutsu.

Tayuya was quite happy to day, why you asked well simple her father has gotten her a battle instrument like himself but her instrument was a flute. Her father had tried to convince his daughter to get a battle piccolo like hinself but she was stubborn about it and wanted a battle flute, but it also helps that she can play both the piccolo and flute. Tayuya smirks at both her parents with gitty and pride.

Shitōn has a mature narrow jawline, he has slanted shape eyes, his eyes are brown in color. He has brown colored hair, his hair reaches his shoulders he kerps his hair in a pony tail. On his forehead he wears a forehead protector it has a metal plate with a symbol of grass, the cloth is purple. He wears a short sleeved grey and tan Gi under the Gi he wears a long sleeved fishnet shirt he keeps his gi together by having having a dark purple rope tied around his waist he wears grey shinobi pants and grey anbu-like boots.

Urin has an angular jawline, her skin is fair in color. Her eyes are light brown and she has red hair that reaches down to her spine, she has three bangs coming down ftom her face. She wears a forehead protector just like Shitōn but her cloth is black in color. She wears a long sleeve purple shirt, over it she wears a black jounin vest. Strapped to her back is a katana Urin also wears a purple cloak, she wears anbu-like pants and sandals.

Both Shitōn and Urin smile at their six year old daughter who grins back at her with a hand on her hip. Shitōn chuckles at this "are you ready to finally learn how to use a battle instrument?" asked Shitōn.

Tayuya nods her head furiously both parents chuckle at the excitement from their little fire spitter "heck yea now let's hurry up I wanna learn alreadly!" yelled Tayuya with a large grin.

Shitōn smirks he then turns towards his wife "she's just like you headstrong, loud and stubborn." said Shitõn.

Urin growled at Shitōn she then gains a huge tic mark on her "want to repeat that shitface?" hissed Urin as she cracks her knuckles.

Tayuya giggles at her dad who shivers in fear "n-n-no dear." said Shitōn Urin angry face dissappears to a happy one. Shitōn then turns towards Tayuya now let's begin your training Tayuya-chan." said Shitōn Tayuya grins at her dad. The two then spent alk day praticing Tayuya's battle flute they didn't stop training until nightfall.

 **Tayuya's Dream Over**

This isn't the first dream they had the two had numerous dream of them being in this ninja like world. While most usually forget about their dreams. Not Naruto and Tayuya they remember every part to the dream they would even be able to describe the smell of air. And be able to give you a description of the places thry hsve seen within these dreams.

Neither didn't know why they had these strange dreams, to them it didn't it didn't feel like a dream it felt more like a memory than anything else. But the two knew there had to be a reason for habing these strange dreams, they just knew these dreams had a meaning. You don't just have the same dream for no reason, right.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 of Sword and Guns is done onto story which is Student of a Scorpion. Okay next week i will eliminate someone from the Soul and Mind of Pain Poll so hurry and vote and oh yeah after i finished updating all the stories from my list I will be updating my other stories.**_

 _ **The other stories I'll be updating are** **Ninjas and Gods, Proud and Clothes, Beyond the Stars, Force of Family, Naruto of Water, Twins of Space, Red Fox, and Change of Course.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as**_ _ **There is No Justice** , _**_Whirlpool Meets Sand, My_** ** _High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear_ , _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 **Soul and Mind of Pain Poll**

 **Naruto x Shizune - 60**

 **Naruto x Anko -** **58**

 **Naruto x Tenten-** **49**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: after I finished updating all my stories I'll be focused on finishing my stories these are the top stories I will be trying to finished : Cunning of a Fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way)**

 **PS: is anyone willing to be my beta I know my stories have errors**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Shitōn smirks he then turns towards his wife "she's just like you headstrong, loud and stubborn." said Shitõn._

 _Urin growled at Shitōn she then gains a huge tic mark on her "want to repeat that shitface?" hissed Urin as she cracks her knuckles._

 _Tayuya giggles at her dad who shivers in fear "n-n-no dear." said Shitōn Urin angry face disappears to a happy one. Shitōn then turns towards Tayuya now let's begin your training Tayuya-chan." said Shitōn Tayuya grins at her dad. The two then spent all day practicing Tayuya's battle flute they didn't stop training until nightfall._

 _ **Tayuya's Dream Over**_

 _This isn't the first dream they had the two had numerous dream of them being in this ninja like world. While most usually forget about their dreams. Not Naruto and Tayuya they remember every part to the dream they would even be able to describe the smell of air. And be able to give you a description of the places thry hsve seen within these dreams._

 _Neither didn't know why they had these strange dreams, to them it didn't it didn't feel like a dream it felt more like a memory than anything else. But the two knew there had to be a reason for habing these strange dreams, they just knew these dreams had a meaning. You don't just have the same dream for no reason, right._

 _ **Recap End**_

Tayuya wipes away the sweat from her forehead she just didn't quite understand why did she have these strange dreams. The nine year old redhaired female also didn't understand how she was able to remember everything happening in the dream sure there are times when someone can remember certain events in a dream but she's able to remember everything especially the smell of beautiful trees she's just happy it wasn't another strange nightmare.

Her door opens and her mother Kāihuā walks in and smiles at her "are you okay?" asked Kāihuā in a worried tone while her daughter wasn't screaming in fright she was still sweating but not as heavily as last time when she was screaming in fright.

Tayuya shrugged "I guess so. " said Tayuya who's sweating from head to toe while she wasn't screaming from a nightmare she was still sweating.

Kāihuā could only stare at her daughter with concern even though her daughter isn't screaming in fear she was still worried how sweaty she was after all people don't sweat from a dream. Kāihuā could only guess what ever she was dreaming about had a real affect on her just just like all the other dreams she would have. "Are you okay Tayuya-chan? " asked Kāihuā who's voice is laced with concern and worry the woman never truly understand why her daughter would wake up sweating head to toe but she was thankful that her daughter wasn't screaming in terror.

Tayuya who's panting smiles at her mother and nods her head "yeah it was just a dream. " said Tayuya but to the young child didn't believe it was just a dream it just felt too real not just that but she had a feeling these dreams had a reason she believed this due to her being able to remember the exact details of the strange village she was in.

Kāihuā looks at her red-haired daughter with concern and suspicion "honey, you're covered in sweat this can't be just a normal dream would you like to talk about it? I'm worried about you both myself and your dad. " said Kāihuā in a pleading tone wishing to help her child Tayuya looks down in sadness as she sees the pained look on her mother's face.

Tayuya raises her head and Kāihuā' sees the look of struggle and confusion Kāihuā grasped hold of the former kunoichi's hand. "Kaa-chan I'm confused. " stated Tayuya she then grips her head tightly.

Kāihuā tilts her head to the side with her eyebrow raised confused? Is it about your dream or is it about some boy? " asked Kāihuā in a joking tone hoping to distract the girl from the dream she just had.

Tayuya crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks and gives her mother a glaring pout on her face Kāihuā giggles at her angry daughter she mentally gives herself a pat on the back "boys are stupid! "exclaimed the nine year old child grumbling underneath her breath about stupid boys.

Kāihuā covers her mouth trying to stop herself laughing at the angry Tayuya she remembers when she had the very same opinion on boys. Kāihuā wipes away the tears from her eyes due due to the sight of a pouting angry Tayuya "yeah, boys are stupid but one day you'll find that one boy not so stupid. " said Kāihuā with a small smile on her face.

Tayuya clicked her tongue and swiftly turns her head away from the red-haired woman "I doubt it! " exclaimed Tayuya with determination.

She then pats Tayuya on the head "I wouldn't be so sure if I was you love works in weird and strange ways Tayu-chan. " said Kāihuā in an encouraging Tayuya to not believe all boys are the same and she was enjoying teasing her daughter.

She just shook her head negatively "if that happens then he'll be a shithead!" exclaimed Tayuya but her eyes quickly opened widely.

"Tayuya language! Where did you learned such language young lady! " exclaimed Kāihuā in a stern tone she knew Tayuya didn't get it from her or Jūdan.

Tayuya looks down in shame "inmydream." muttered Tayuya in a fast pace.

"Slow down Tayuya I didn't hear you. " Said Kāihuā in a stern tone.

Tayuya slowly nods her head "in my dream. I heard the woman in my dream say it. " said Tayuya in a low tone but Kāihuā was still able to hear her daughter.

Kāihuā narrows her eyes "have you ever met this woman. Or hears that word anywhere else?" asked Kāihuā wanting to know how had used such crude language around her childhood.

Tayuya shook her head negatively at her mother "nope, I've never met the lady before." lied Tayuya well she wasn't exactly lying since the only time she actually only saw the woman and man in her dreams and saying the person has only appeared in your dreams sound crazy but somehow Tayuya knew all the strange dreams she'd been having must be connected. "I haven't heard anyone say that word before. " said Tayuya.

Kāihuā runs her hand through her hair she then rises from Tayuya's bed the woman smiles warmly at Tayuya "how about I get you some water you do have school today and it is four in the morning so get some sleep. " said Kāihuā Tayuya nods her head in agreement with both unaware of the connections of the memories Tayuya is being forced to endure the very same can be said about Naruto who also awoke from his own memories.

 **Time skip**

The very hallways of Shintoko Third Elementary School are crowded with various of children running around but a small round child can be seen being pushed around in a circle by five boy's this isn't anything new since bullying isn't anything new especially since children can be mean and round chubby boy cries at the fact that he's being roughly pushed around as if he is a ball. "Oops, my bad. " said a child who steps back allowing the chubby kid to land face first on the floor the chapter child groans in pain.

One of the bullies then begins the kick forcing the chubby child to hit the floor "come on get it up fatty! " said a bully he then snatches the glasses the overweight child was wearing he then puts the glasses on "oh wow your super blind! " exclaimed the boy.

One of the boys who has the overweight child's backpack then begins to dig into "what the heck is this! " asked a bit who pulls out a magazine of that bag the magazine itself has an imagine of a group of marines on it. The boy looks towards his other friends with a confused look on his face since he was excepting the magazine to be a hentai, Sports Illustrated, or a Playboy Magazine not some marine magazine "seriously what is this? " asked the boy.

Upon seeing none of them knowing what it actually is he grins and literally tires it in half laughing at the chubby child "ahaha what a loser! Check it out he's crying ahahaha! " laughed the boy.

One of the other bullies then takes out another magazine this magazine appears to have a cover of various of people in paintball gear he then throws it to the ground without a care he then pulls out a magazine with instructions on be-be guns, he then stops that and pulls another one out the bully nearly freaks out as the magazine has a picture of tanks. He then turned towards the down kid "you're a freak!" exclaimed the boy he then grins mischievously at the chubby child "oops, my hand slipped ." said the boy who rips the magazine that has an imagine of paintball users.

"Those are mine. " cried the large overweight child who has tears and snot out of his nose he then rises up to get his magazines back but his efforts are put to a halt as he's pushed down to the ground thus being forced as each of the bullies literally tire apart each of his magazines.

As the last one was torn to shreds one of the children turns towards his smile with a smile "well that was fun! What do you want to destroy!" laughed the bully who's holding his gut he then smiles widely and snaps his fingers causing his friends to turn towards him.

One of his raised an eyebrow at him "so, what do you want to destroy next? " asked the child who's tearing out the pages from the destroyed magazine he then pouts as he empties out the large boy's backpack "awe man, there's not even a playboy magazine in here! What a loser! " grumbled the child in a disappointment.

The one then grabs the glasses from their friend "let's destroy these! " exclaimed the child.

"Heck yeah! Let's do it! " exclaimed the child.

"Doitdoitdoit! " chanted the child in excitement.

One of the boys grinned at him "hurry up and break it Kurokami! " cheered a child with glee.

"Let's give fatty a swirly next!" chanted a child.

"Oh wow a swirly how cliche? Yeah that's good next let's give him the world's meanest wedgie ever then let's paint him orange and hang him from the outside. " encourage but this voice wasn't from one of their friends no it was from Naruto Hibana, Naruto just waved at him with a grin on his face but the look in his eyes promised pain.

Kurokami looked shocked at Naruto he was aware of the blonde who was in all sense of words an enemy to all bullies and a boy scout well a very strong boy scout "crap! What are you doing here Hibana! " demanded Kurokami.

Naruto stares down at the chubby crying boy and then back at Kurokami he then shrugged his shoulders "I don't know walking around until I smelled the odor of idiots and the smell lead me to you guys ya'know." grinned Naruto in a mischievous manner but mentally confused not of the bullies no he was confused by the strange word since he can never remember saying such word he then mentally shakes his head.

One of the childred glares at Naruto "this isn't your business Hibana! " yelled the child clutching his fist causing it to nearly become red.

One of the bullies nods his head "yeah mind your own business!" exclaimed the bully but mentally he was scared since that smile of his was anything of one of innocence and friendly that smile of his reminded him of mischievous kitsune looking at its prey.

Naruto's grin didn't leave his face "hmm, five against one that's unfair ya'know. So who wants to go first or do all you guys want to go all at once. That'll be fun dattebayo! " grinned Naruto his eyes then widen at the word "Dattebayo! Wait the only place I've heard Dattebayo is my dreams! Just what the heck is going on!" thought a confused Naruto.

"Then let's even it!" said a feminine voice the boys turn and see a grinning Tayuya but her grin vanishes as her brown eyes stares into Naruto's own blue eyes she then mutters yellow and he mutters red both ex Jinchuriki and ex Sound Four grip their heads in pain. The bullies use this to their advantage and tries to attack them but as soon the bullies get in their personal space both redhead and blonde retaliate Tayuya side kick a bully in the ribs causing him to buckle she then rams her knee in the boys face while Naruto dodges the blow and hits him in the gut with his his elbow the kid wind is knocked out of him Naruto then punched him straight in the face both blonde and redhead watched as the two bullies are knocked out due to their heads hitting each other.

The three other boys grit their tee3in frustration as their two friends are knocked out Tayuya dodges a swipe at her she kicks him in the stomach and then used him as spring board to jump down next to Naruto she then smirks at him in a cocky manner getting into her fighting stance Naruto gets into his own fighting stance "you ready shithead? " grinned Tayuya ignoring the strange verbal tickets

Naruto grins back at her giving her a tooth grin "hell yeah! We got this in the bag dattebayo! " said Naruto who ignored the strange word seeing it as unimportant the three bullies were more important "seems unfair ya'know. " said Naruto.

Tayuya nods her head with a smirk "yeah for them. " grinned Tayuya.

Kurokami grits his teeth in frustration "that's it get them! " ordered Kurokami as hecand his two friends charged at Naruto and Tayuya but Naruto grabs hold of of Tayuya's hands and swings her at a student both her feet hit the small boy in the stomach. Thus beginning the fight but both Tayuya and Naruto weren't seeing the fight in front of them. Tayuya was seeing her and three other individuals fighting against a white-haired teen who was able to use his very bones just like her dreams she couldn't control her actions as she uses a flute to summon three giant monsters that look like they came out of a Hellraiser movie.

While Tayuya was seeing her and three others fight against this white-haired teen he was seeing himself fight against a white-haired man but instead this man appeared to be an adult not only was he fighting an adult he was wielding the same sword he was found with when he arrived in this new world and just like Tayuya he was unable to do anything and just re-watch as he summons ten clones wielding the sword but to Naruto it felt just as weird as the other dreams but then both are awoken from their strange daydream both Naruto and Tayuya find themselves in the real world they both noticed the last one standing is Kurokami who's faced his bruises and his right eye is closed shut.

Tayuya goes for a strong side kick while Naruto goes for a strong left hook as both blows hit their target causing Kurokami to be launched back because both attacks hit him in the face leaving Kurokami knocked out. Tayuya and Naruto turned towards each other with a dazed expression the two could do nothing but stare at each. Naruto rubs the back of his neck nervously and extends his hand out "hey, I'm Naruto Hibana! You were awesome back there. " said Naruto with a nervous grin.

Tayuya grins back at him in a cocky manner and grabs hold of his hand and shakes "I'm Tayuya Kyōryūshima you were great too shithead! " grinned Tayuya she then blushes in embarrassment at the strange word.

Naruto could only blink his eyes in confusion "shithead!" exclaimed Naruto with a confused look on his face not sure what to make of the strange word.

Tayuya look down in shame at the crude word but for some reason she felt no need to apologize at the blonde "sorry. " said Tayuya in an apologetic manner.

He then released a chuckle of nervousness "it's okay I'm sure you didn't mean it. I mean I said dattebayo And I don't know why I said it to be honest. " said Naruto.

Tayuya raised an eyebrow at him "dattebayo? What does that mean? " question a confused Tayuya wondering is that some sort of verbal tic he has.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. " said Naruto he then turned towards the chubby kid "you alright? " asked Naruto Tayuya also turned towards him both then help you put his stuff back in his bag.

The chubby kid nods his head "I'll be fine. Thank you you guys really helped me. Oh my the way I'm Kohta Hirano I better go I don't want to be around when they wake up. " said Kohta who glances at the knocked out bullies he was thankful for both blonde and redhead but there was something mysterious and admirable about the two. And Kohta was a little scared of the two since the blonde and redhead fought like someone else which is disturbing and scary.

Naruto place a hand on his hip "okay just let us know when those dummies bother you because now you two awesome friends Kohta! " exclaimed Naruto in a cheerful tone.

Kohta could just stare in shock "friends! You two want to be my...friends? "asked a hesitant Kohta.

Tayuya raised her eyebrow at him "why wouldn't we? " asked Tayuya she then glanced down to the floor and sees various of the magazines she then picks up a ruin magazine "is it because of these?" asked Tayuya the chubby boy nods his head she then scoffed at him "who cares if you like stuff like this. I live in a family filled with military and cops! " stated Tayuya Kohta looks at Tayuya in amazing.

"Yeah, she's right who cares. It shouldn't matter what you like as long as you're a good person. " said Naruto.

Kohta smiles and bows at the two "thank you I must be going. " said Kohta exiting out of the screen.

As he vanishes both Tayuya and Naruto just state at each other "have we met before? " Tayuya in a curious tone.

Naruto rubs his hand through her hair "I don't think so...b-b-but I feel like I know you somehow. Is that weird? "asked a confused Naruto.

Tayuya crossed her arms and released a sigh "normally I would say yes but for someone it's not. " said Tayuya she knew she never met Naruto but it just felt weird it almost it felt like something was pulling her towards him. But then both Naruto and Tayuya grip each of their heads in pain.

 **Naruto's Dream**

The young blonde appears to be in some type of forest Naruto looks around in amazement he had never seen anywhere so green before but Naruto realised this strange place was in the same location of all the strange dreams. The strange dreams always brought him back to this strange place but for some reason this part of the forest looked slightly different than the rest he'd had seen in his dreams he then decides to look round and find out this strange area is closed off by a giant fence towering over any of the buildings he has ever seen "wow, that's huge I've never seen anything this big in my life!" thought Naruto with amazement.

And just like before his body soon works as he turned his head towards Genma Shiranui his sensei the brunette keeps a calm and collected expression on his face but the young looked at him with concern "are you sure you want to do this Naruto? " asked Genma he then glanced towards a cage and stares at the giant black wolf that buts some of the ninja dogs to shame.

Naruto unsheathed his o katana and grins widely at his sensei "YOSH! Let's do this Genma-sensei! " yelled Naruto with excitement.

The man runs the back of his head "you know only people who have been a genin do this type of training. But to give you a heads up this animal is an infant but your job is to avoid it for a minute. Now, let me asked you again are you sure about this? " Genma.

Naruto nods his head "yeah let's do it! " exclaimed Naruto who's excited.

Genma pressed a button a button and the human sized beast runs out towards Naruto at incredible speed Naruto barely dodged the wolf he quickly backdrops away and pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it at the face of the giant canine. Hayate massages his chin and allows a smile to appear on his face "using the smoke bomb to blind its sight but that only temporary hold it off. " commented Hayate with a smile.

Genma turned towards Hayate with a nod of the head crewing on a senbon "true he's also skilled at hiding I've never really understood how he was able to hide from the anbu and citizens at times. " stated as he impressed with Naruto's hiding strategy.

Hayate released a cough "he mostly hid were others might not find him." said Hayate Genma nods in agreement and he knows the only reason why some of citizens were able to get him because they'd cornered him or trap him in a situation where he was unable to escape. He then watches as the wolf headbutts Naruto knocking him back. Upon seeing the blonde being hit he hits the wolf in the pressure points with his senbon knocking the creature out Hayate and Genma walks towards Naruto "that was quite amazing you lasted about 20 seconds before it landed a hit on you." said Hayate with a smile on his face.

Naruto looked down in sadness as he failed Genma place his hand on top of his head causing Naruto to look up at Genma "you shouldn't be so down. We were surprised you lasted as long as you did he didn't think you'll lasted plus your other classmates wouldn't even lasted five seconds. " said Genma with a smile.

Hayate nods his head "he's right you know especially Sasuke Uchiha. " said Hayate shocking Naruto.

Genma chuckles at the shocked blonde "he's right. It's just like said people don't usually do this type of training except for people like Guy and Anko." said Genma as he gains a shiver down his back.

Naruto shot Genma a raised eyebrow "who's Guy and Anko Genma-sensei? " asked Naruto in a wondering tone.

Genma messes with Naruto's hair causing the child to glare at him "don't worry it you'll meet them someday. " said Genma.

Naruto then grins "I bet that Anko person is cool. " said Naruto with a grin.

Both Genma and Hayate couldn't help but to shiver at the idea of Anko training Naruto instead of them "the world doesn't need two Anko in the world one is enough." thought Genma he then smirks at Naruto "I have an idea that'll increased your reflex. " said Genma.

Hayate looks at his brunette friend with a raised eyebrow and Naruto looks at him with excitement look on his face and him bouncing up and down excitedly "really, awesome! What is it? "asked Naruto.

"The training I have for you is new and it'll be difficult until you can move correctly. " said Genma he then pulls out arm bands "this training with have two steps the first step is too use these weight bands each band will weigh five pounds each they will increase once you've gotten use to the weights the second portion is two dodge my senbon. " explain Genma in a lecturing tone.

Hayate turns towards Naruto "think you can handle it? " asked Hayate.

Naruto grins "hell yeah! I've complete this training in no time Dattebayo!" exclaimed Naruto he then puts on each band he watches as they turn red and gain the kanji for five (五) Naruto is then brought down to his knees then his face slams to the ground.

 **Dream End**

 **Tayuya's Dream**

The redhead finds herself what looks like it can be a wide jungle like area but to the redhead it seemed more like a training ground due to the various of practice targets around the area. But just like Naruto she had always found herself within the same village and she honestly doesn't understand why but even now she understood these dreams are connected.

Tayuya's body then turned towards her father in this strange dream, Shīton smiles warmly at his daughter who looks very eager to learn sound ninjutsu "you ready to learn how to use a battle fruit? " asked the brunette with a smile on his face.

The young nine year old nods her head "of course oto-san! I've been ready! And when I master my battle I'll be the strongest kunoichi in the universe?" exclaimed Tayuya in an overconfident. Shīton chuckles at Tayuya it was almost scary and funny how Tayuya acted like her mother but upon seeing her father at her she glares daggers at her father "what's so funny! " yelled Tayuya.

"Nothing you just reminded me of your mother." said said Shīton with a warm smile on his face.

Tayuya giggles at Shīton she then grins at her father causing him to raised an eyebrow at her this smirk had also raised alarms. "if mom heard you she would hurt you. " said Tayuya with a wide grin on her face. This had made Shīton shiver he knew if Urin had heard him she would either take it as an insult or just hit because she think he'd deserved it Tayuya then laughs at him "ahaha, oto-san is scared of kaa-chan. " laughed Tayuya.

He just smile at his daughter "I am not scared of Urin." thought Shīton "alright now that you'd had your fun let's get on with your lesson. " said Shīton.

"YAY! Training time! So, what we going to learn first? " asked Tayuya.

"Well, first I think I should teach you one of my favorite technique. It shouldn't be too hard to learn the technique I want to teach you is Flare Hunter ( **Fureahantā** ) it is a C rank ninjutsu that creates a fire hound. Now allowed me to show you. " said Shīton he then gives to play his piccolo and pours in yang chakra into the instrument Tayuya watches in amazement as a dog who appears at the size of a bear the dog is a rusty red with four eyes on its face and 24 eyes on its limbs.

Tayuya's eyes lit up I'm astounding and amazement "cool!" exclaimed Tayuya she then puts the flute to her mouth and begins to do the same but instead of an animal appearing a smoke appears she then looks down in sadness.

He begins to place his hand on her shoulder but his eyes catch something strange well strange for a ninja up in the sky he sees a strange clay like form falling from the sky. The man's eyes widened in shock "oh no. What is Iwagakure's Explosion Corps doing here. Wait there's only one person here! " thought Shīton with a surprised expression he then grabs Tayuya and put her behind him he then begins to play his piccolo "Secret Art: Holy Grail ( **Himitsu no Geijutsu: Seihai** )!" exclaimed Shīton Tayuya watches as giant golden beads appear around her a red barrier of chakra surrounded the two.

Tayuya then watches in fear as the clay object plummet towards the ground her expression of fear shifts towards horror as a huge explosion envelope the place it was dropped in she then begins to cry and turns towards her father "o-o-our ho-housr was there ma-mama wa-wa-was home. " cried Tayuya in horror as she watched her house and everything around it is destroyed byvthe clay object.

She couldn't believe this was opening her mother was gone she then looks up in the sky and she a person wearing a cloak but the one thing that caught her attention was his blonde long hair and the clay bird he was sitting on. The mysterious man grins down with a cocky grin. She then watches as he digs in his pouch and pulls out large beetle size clay objects.

With no time to do anything Shīton grabs Tayuya's hand and throws her into the ground and creates a ninjutsu barrier he then smiles at his daughter "be safe Tsyuya-chan. Your mother and I love you. " said Shīton he then turned around towards the blonde man and creates various of hounds.

 **Dream End**

Both Tayuya and Naruto release the grip on their head Tayuya sees Naruto with a wide expression and he sees her with a shocked expression and tears coming down from her face "did you see something? " asked Naruto in a caution tone.

Tayuya nods her head "yeah I was in a village. " said Tayuya as she wipes away the tears.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock "and these dreams bring you back to the same vision right? " asked Naruto.

Tayuya nods her head and smiles at him "so, I'm not insane. I knew there was the some reason why I was having these dreams. I just didn't know for what reason I had these dreams." said Tayuya.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck "man this is crazy! So what do you think so should do I mean we can't tell anyone about this. " said Naruto with a nervous expression as the two begin to walk towards class.

"The only thing we can do. " said Tayuya gaining a confused look from Naruto "rely on each other for now the only person we can trust is each other. " said Tayuya.

Naruto nods his head yeah I guess you are right. " said Naruto with a small smile.

Tayuya puffed out her chest in overconfidents "so this means we can't tell anyone our friends or family. But this is weird usually I would never trust someone I don't know but for some odd reason I trust you. Sorry if that sounds weird. " said Tayuya with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, she didn't know but for some reason she didn't believe she needed to actually apologize.

Naruto rubs the back of his head with a fox like grin "it's no biggie. " said Naruto.

Tayuya grins at him "see you later. We'll hang out at lunch! " said Tayuya running towards Naruto, the blonde's eyes open I'm realization.

He then takes off towards his own class "oh, no I can't be late to class I've never been late before! " thought Naruto at the idea of being late plagues his mind. Sure finding out the dreams he's been having that are connected to something important is a big deal but right now the dreams mean nothing to him.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Proud and Clothes, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice Fate of a New Adventure , and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Fate of a New Adventure and Proud and Clothes, Darkness Within Us_** ** _after that I'll update Speed Demons and Supreme Carnage and The Fox Spy I will also do_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool after that Twin Wind Esper and then There Is No Justice )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


End file.
